


Unexpected Recruitment

by shinsouaizawa



Series: Black Bulls Origins [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: Finral and Captain Yami head to the following year's Magic Knight Exam once again expecting to enlist the usual zero members.Then a fight breaks out where an examinee nearly kills their opponent and all hell breaks loose.The story of Luck and Magna.
Series: Black Bulls Origins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890481
Kudos: 45





	Unexpected Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a series of Finral watching the squad grow, hope you like it :)

"So, here we are."

Finral's eyes widened in amazement as he admired the grand clustered building before him; the base of the Black Bulls.

The Captain pushed open the door.

And then his wonderment tailed off.

The place was a mess with cobwebs covering the walls, thick dust on every surface, an incredibly potent stench, and most notably, completely devoid of people.

"So uhh, when you said 'your squad' did you just mean you?"

"What?" The Captain furrowed an eyebrow. "No I have three members just don't expect to ever see two of them. The other's probably drunk herself unconscious."

Wait what?

"But anyway, as our newest member you're gonna' have to pass the initiation before I give you your robe."

"Initiation?"

"Yep!"

"Does uhhh, does every squad do this?"

The Captain smirked.

"Probably not. But anyway, your initiation can be getting this entire place cleaned up."

"What?!" Finral screeched.

* * *

He never did see those other two members Captain Yami had mentioned but that didn't matter because Vanessa definitely made up for it.

She was beautiful and apparently the Captain recruited her outside of the exam too although she didn't go into any detail about it. She'd also never bumped into other Black Bulls either.

"Oh Finral!" Vanessa called in a drunken sing-song voice.

Finral walked over, plucking the wine bottle from her hand and putting it on the bar.

"How can you drink half a bottle of wine at 8AM?"

"That’s not why I called you over!"

"Sorry..."

"Yami wants you to accompany him to the magic knights exam."

The exam Langris would be attending.

"Wait, why me?"

"Do I look like I care about watching spoiled brat noble kids screw each other over?"

He smirked at that.

Vanessa seemed to see straight through his mask to the nervousness underneath, offering a soft amile and raising a hand to rest on her cheek.

"Look, you're on a magic knight now and Yami trusts you a lot more than he trusts me and that's good! There's no one else he'd rather have at his side during the exam, your opinion matters a lot to him."

"Yeah, that and free transport."

Vanessa giggled.

"That too."

"Finral!" Called the Captain.

"Duty calls." She winked. "Go find us some new recruits okay and don't worry to much about that brother of yours, sweetie."

His eyes widened, how did she-?

"You're the oldest and like I said you've already done what he's trying to do, that makes you his Senior right of the bat, remember that if he tries to say anything. Just because you don't use that surname of his doesn't mean he's better than you."

Finral smiled.

"Thanks, Vanessa."

"FINRAL!"

"That's my cue."

"Better go before Yami transfers you to the Green Mantis'."

He ran off.

* * *

"Wait, so you've never picked someone during the exam?"

"Nope." The Captain nonchalantly replied as he took out a cigarette.

"Why?"

"Well..." He cupped his hand around it as he flicked the lighter to a flame. "Nobles aren't my thing, and their kids are even worse, I'm not interested in success as a squad if it means having to deal with spoiled brats who think they deserve everything rather than having to work for it."

"I see."

Finally getting the cigarette to light, the Captain shoved the lighter back into his pocket before turning to Finral.

"Something on your mind?"

He shook his head.

"No Sir, just... it's strange to be back here, my life couldn't be more different than it was this time last year. In a good way, of course."

"Anything else?"

Finral took a breath.

"Just my brother, Sir, but it won't cause you any trouble, I promise, I'm just being stupid."

"Ohhhh, so the golden boy is entering this year, Willy and Fuego will be happy, even though they're gonna' have to fight for him."

"Langris wouldn't choose the Crimson Lions, our... his parents would be furious if he did, they'd expect him to become a member of the Golden Dawn."

Captain Yami chuckled.

"I'll be sure to point out to Fuego that his squad has lost favour with the nobles."

A bespectacled man with a clipboard rushed over to meet them as they walked through the gates.

"Ahh, Captain Yami, welcome. And this is..."

"Finral, he'll be accompanying me during the exam."

_Wait, he didn't mean?_

Vanessa's words from earlier came back to him.

' _Look, you're on a magic knight now and Yami trusts you a lot more than he trusts me and that's good! There's no one else he'd rather have at his side during the exam, your opinion matters a lot to him_ '

"Hey kid, you finished spacing out?"

"Uhh, yes, sorry, Sir."

"Good, then come on."

* * *

They were led inside a large stone building with ornate banners of each of the magic knights squads hung from the ceiling, stretching down to just shy of a grand table which seemed to go on for miles running down the centre of the hall. The room was alight with conversation.

"And who might you be?"

Finral turned, expecting to find his Captain behind him to answer that question on his behalf but apparently when he'd been admiring the architecture Captain Yami had just left.

"Oh uhh I'm Finral Roulacase of the Black Bulls."

The red-haired man was quick to furrow an eyebrow.

"A Black Bull you say, I don't remember Yami ever having selected a candidate from any of the exams."

"Yeah he uhhh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he fumbled for an answer. "We crossed paths and I guess-"

The man smirked.

"Look, you don't need to explain yourself for my sake, Yami may be the most laid back of us all but he has a good judge of character. His squad's numbers are low because he only chooses those he deems deserving of a place, so therefore it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Roulacase."

He held out his hand which Finral quickly shook.

"I am Fuegoleon Vermillion, Leader of the Crimson Lions squad."

_Oh god._

"Yes, it is an honour to meet you, Sir." He bowed.

"Oh none of that, you're a magic knight, and the representative of your squad for the exam, you bow only to the King."

Finral smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

The Crimson Lion leader smiled.

"Oh Fuego!"

He rolled his eyes as Captain Yami's nickname.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

The Captain smirked as he came to join Finral once again.

"Yeah you did, doesn't mean I have to listen though."

"I have no time for this. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Sir."

The Crimson Lion walked off.

"So, you been getting chatty with the other squads?"

"Just Captain Vermillion, Sir."

"I was joking Finral, you can talk to whoever you want."

He nodded.

"If you would all like to proceed to the balcony, the exam is about to begin."

Finral immediately felt terrified as he followed his Captain out. The arena below was full to bursting with candidates. Waiting for Yami to take a seat he stood beside it hoping that he was actually in the right place.

"Hey, you good?"

He jumped a little before replying to the unexpected concern with a smile.

* * *

It was during the combat test that things took a turn. A blonde boy with a terrifying constant grin had gone to town on his opponent nearly killing the guy.

After that the place erupted with the other examinees keeping as far away from the kid as possible in their panic.

Aside from one.

The guy who had managed to get the kid calmed down in the first place.

Finral, having used his spatial magic to transport him down to the arena to step in, watched as the kid looked between the hand on his sleeve and the guy with the streak in his hair.

"Don't throw away your chances because of this loser." He overheard. "He's not worth it."

The opponent growled.

"He tried to kill me!"

Finral scowled.

The streak guy looked even more pissed though.

"You can act all innocent but I know what you said to him."

"Hey, Finral!"

He looked up at the Captain's call.

"Get me one of those portals will ya'?"

A few seconds later Yami was beside him, his Captain took the opportunity to light up a cigarette before turning to the small cluster of examinees.

"So, noble boy, what d'you say?"

"Exactly, I'm a noble, you can't talk to me like-."

"Oh no you misunderstand me, I couldn’t give a crap about any of that, I want to know what you said to the kid to make him angry like that."

The noble kid scoffed.

"Have you seen this freak?!"

"Hey!" The streak kid shouted angrily but Captain Yami interrupted as he stepped intimidatingly close to the noble.

"Get out..."

"You don't have the authority, you're the Captain of the Black Bulls." The noble scoffed, which was the worst thing he possibly could have said.

Captain Yami grabbed the kid by the scruff of his collar before turning to look up at his fellow Captains.

Finral couldn't help but notice Captain Fuegoleon with a hand at his temples.

"Is it impossible for you to behave like a normal person?" He quipped.

Captain Yami smirked.

"So, vote time, who wants this asshole?"

Zero hands.

Releasing his grip he gave the noble a push sending him to the ground.

"Now, like I said... get out."

The noble kid scuttled off.

Captain Yami yawned.

"Anyway, you two."

The streak kid turned to look at him.

"Welcome to the Black Bulls."

Both of the kid’s eyes widened.

"Yami!" The Captain of the Golden Dawn scorned. "There's a procedure."

Captain Yami shrugged.

"You snooze you lose. Come on."

"We're not finished..." Fuegoleon stated.

"Hey I took 200% more people than I did last year from the exam, I need a nap. Come on Finral."

Finral smirked.

"Coming."

The streak kid rushed after their Captain to thank him.

Finral went to follow until he released the other kid wasn't behind him.

"Hey, you okay?"

He began to follow but didn't say anything.

"Look, I heard what he said; there's nothing wrong with your clothes."

Looking him over he was wearing a tunic that was barely holding together, large tears at the hem at holes down the arms, not to mention ill-fitting too, the kid looking lost in it.

"Did you-."

He bit his tongue. It wasn't his place to ask that.

"I ran away."

Finral nodded.

"Well you're one of us now, you don't have to be alone anymore." He followed his reply with a smile.

And for a brief second, he was sure he saw one flash back from the kid, but it happened to quick to tell as his expression reverted back to the ever present grin.

"Now come on, the Captain's gonna sh-"

"FINRAL!"

"Shout." He finished.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral


End file.
